


Ingrids day out

by Kaithewolfgirl



Series: Fe3H shipping oneshots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chickens, F/M, Multi, Oneshot, Other, What is the meaning of life, fluff?, this should hopefully be fun, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaithewolfgirl/pseuds/Kaithewolfgirl
Summary: So this is going to be a fun little writing exercise where I draw the names of two random Fe3H characters from a hat and write a shipping oneshot about them.  This will be regardless of canon, sexual orientation, or even common sense. I am trying to practice writing so feedback would be appreciated ^_^
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Raphael Kirsten
Series: Fe3H shipping oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648780
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Ingrids day out

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a fun little writing exercise where I draw the names of two random Fe3H characters from a hat and write a shipping oneshot about them. This will be regardless of canon, sexual orientation, or even common sense. I am trying to practice writing so feedback would be appreciated ^_^

Ingrid was not sure why she agreed to this. Perhaps her friend Annette’s enthusiasm had gotten the better of her this one time.  
It also didn’t hurt that her blind date was going to be buying her food. And after her father’s last marriage proposal turned out to be a blood thirsty merchant willing to kidnap her, she needed something to take her mind off things.  
At the very least Annette wouldn’t be bugging her about makeup for a while.

“Too late to back out now!” Annette beamed as she led Ingrid towards the school gates.  
“I’ve never been on a blind date” replied Ingrid. “They aren’t exactly known for being good ideas. I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”  
  
The gate keeper was his usual cheery self. “Nothing to report!” he paused, as if remembering something. “Come to think of it, there was a large beefy guy hanging out around here. Said he was waiting for a girl. Are you a friend of his?”  
  
Ingrid and Annette spotted someone gigantic standing on the steps to the market. Next to him was a Hilda, a girl she knew was from the golden deer house. Hilda seemed oddly pleased with herself.  
  
“Hey, you must be other half of this blind date.” Hilda beamed. “This is Raphael.”

Great.

This was the slob she caught stuffing his face in the entrance hall. He slopped gravy down his uniform when she caught him. No respect for knighthood. Disgusting.

  
Raphael stepped forward with a large grin and a giant outstretched hand.

Ingrid tensed before taking his hand. He had a firm but surprisingly gentle handshake. At the very least there was no roast or gravy in sight.

“Ingrid! Haven’t seen you in a while!”  
  


Ingrid nodded. She was going to kill Annette.  
“Well, the two of you have fun!” Hilda chortled.  
Annette promised Ingrid that she would meet her back at the gates at the end of the afternoon. Too late to back out now. Besides, such rudeness would be unbecoming of a knight.  
  


Ingrid and Raphael walked around the market for a little while before he attempted to make small talk.  
  
“I’ve seen you training. You’re pretty strong for someone so small.”  
  


Ingrid hardly considered herself small.  
  


She drew herself up.

“Of course I’m always training! I would get sloppy otherwise.” She shook her head.  
  


Raphael only smiled. “Hey, I meant it as a compliment. My little sis is three times your size and only half as good as you!”

The market wasn’t as busy as it could be for this time of day. Nonetheless is was full of eager merchants and children running around. They turned right at a jewellers stand.

“There’s nothing better than a good sweat and some good food! Speaking of which why don’t we grab something? I know a place down the road.”  
  


Did this boy think of anything other than food!?

Although, Ingrid _was_ starting to feel hungry.  
They walked a small distance more before she smelled something that made her mouth absolutely water.  
The smell of sizzling seafood and poultry filled the air. As they walked closer she could pick out the smell of caramelized onions and meat as well.

An elderly woman a head shorter than Ingrid waved them over to a teppanyaki stand. Steam rose from a massive iron griddle. The surface adorned with steak, onions, shrimp, as well as various kinds of fish.  
  
“Raphael! Back again I see. can I get you the usual? and who’s this? A friend of yours?”  
“Yeah, she’s a friend.” Raphael turned his head to Ingrid.

Ingrid nodded.

The two students pondered their order for several minutes.  
The menu was simple. A grilled steak with a pile of onions on the side. Fried shrimp with a side of greens.

“I recommend the grilled beast and scallop skewer for newcomers.” Raphael gestured emphatically.

They ordered and several giant juicy skewers where in their hands a minute layer. 

Raphael scattered several beady eyed chickens as he found a spot for them to sit at a nearby fountain.  
  
All things said, this wasn’t going too badly. Raphael had nary a smudge or grease stain on him. In fact his hair was combed back and his collar was starched. And He had been nothing but kind, at least in intention. And she couldn’t hate anyone who gave her free food.  
  


Without further ado Ingrid bit into her skewer.

She tore into a scallop. The texture was perfect. Salt, lemon, and the scallops natural taste came together like a troupe of dancers.  
“This… this is good!” she took another bite.  
Drippings from the beast meat fell into her lap.  
She looked up to see Raphael chuckle.

“Glad to see Ms. Lady Knight enjoying her lunch!” He fished around in his pocket and passed her a brown handkerchief. She mopped rapidly with it to contain the damage.  
A small smile danced across Ingrid’s face. She took a deep breath  
  
“I’m fortunate my father wasn’t here to witness this moment.”  
Raphael stopped eating and lowered his skewer

“your father…. Hes the one that wants you to get married right?

“yeah. My house is noble, but my family is poor. Not much grows on our cold lands.” Ingrid turned to look at him. ”I alone bear the crest of Galatea. My father wishes for me to marry into a rich noble family and continue the Galatea line.”

  
“I can’t imagine not having enough to eat. My family was always well of in that respect. Does your father know?”

“Yes, but I didn’t mean to give you the impression he doesn’t care for me. I always had a goose feather bed and lavish meals. Meanwhile, he lived off gruel. And he wouldn’t force me to marry someone I despised. But I have a duty to the family he expects me to perform.”  
  
“And you would much rather carry on as a knight.” Raphael blinked

“Yes which is– oh watch out!”

A large orange chicken had leap up next to them and seized a scallop within its yellow beak.  
Before she had time to think Ingrid had caught it with both hands around its neck. The scallop fell on the cobblestone ground while the chicken screeched and flapped.

A second, black feathered hen hopped up behind the first where they were sitting.  
“Hey! That’s not yours, little chicken!” Raphael shooed the hen and the rest of the chickens away.

He turned around to Ingrid

“Nice catch! Shame about that scallop.” At that point a third member of the chicken gang had snatched it up off the stones.

Ingrid raised her arms and tossed the misbehaved orange hen back into the activity of the market.

They finished the rest of their lunch in relative peace.

“Man, old Marie’s stand is the best! When my spirits are down, I always buy lunch from her!”

Ingrid shifted on her seat. “Do I look down? I feel fine.”

“You look happy now. Food makes you happy.”

Ingrid looked to the side. “I didn’t realize. I guess I ve had a lot on my mind already.”

Raphael scooted a little closer. 

“I don’t know what it’s worth to you nobles. But I would be honoured to be marry someone as tough and dedicated a knight as you. Even if you are always scolding me.”

“Thanks Raphael… I don’t know.”

They sat in silence for a little while.

“Raphael, what made you decide to become a knight?”

“Well, merchant work is pretty dangerous. Lots of bandits out to take your stuff.” He pauses.  
I lost my parents to bandits. “He grimaced.

“Raphael, I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine what that must have been like”

“It wasn’t easy. But my sis, grandpa and I get on alright. The best I can do is become a knight to support my family. ”  
“Raphael….”  
Ingrid felt a pang of guilt. She had judged him pretty harshly. A knight must have decorum, obviously, but that was only a small part.

The afternoon wore on and the two decided to head back to Garreg Mach.

“Ingrid, I know I’m not your kind of guy. I’m not noble, I’m messy. But I had fun today.”  
  
Ingrid felt herself smile.  
  
“I did as well. And I must confess I will be returning to the skewer place you showed me.” Ingrid smiled

“I wasn’t kidding when I said you were strong. Let’s train together sometime!”  
“I agree! I would love to see you in action!”  
  
Raphael extended his hand once more to shake it once more. Ingrid felt her stomach do a small flop as they touched.  
  
“Well I’ll see you around!” Raphael waved and turned back toward the monastery gates.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Turduckenail for proofreading and encouraging me to start this project in the first place!


End file.
